muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Japanese Sesame Street discography
Is this a real cd.. or just homemade junk? http://page18.auctions.yahoo.co.jp/jp/auction/w20766686 Hi, I found this cd on a Japanese auctionsite.. but does anyone know what it all says? And is this a real cd?-- (Pino 20:16, 27 August 2008 (UTC)) :Interesting. It looks like a Japanese version of a US CD. The back cover gives an address in California. This looks like a bunch of different US rock bands' versions of Sesame Street songs. We have some other CD's like this on the wiki. And that's a neat cover picture, too. -- Ken (talk) 05:16, 28 August 2008 (UTC) In Harmony I found this nice shot of the cover of a Japanese version of "In Harmony". However there was no accompanying info, and aside from being fairly certain it isn't a Sony, I don't know who released it, or when. Can anybody find some more information on this (or recognize the Obi style??) so we can add it to the page? -- Wendy (talk) 01:36, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, it would have to be Warner Japan, but I don't know exactly what they're called over there without doing a little more digging. I also don't know if this is an '80's issue or a '90's issue. The US LP came out in 1980, and I know that Japan got the CD format before we did, and this didn't come out on CD in the US until 1990. Maybe Chris can read the obi. :Also, this brings up something that's kind of related to the question below this one. Should Japanese reissues of American material get their own page the same way the LP's that are unique to Germany or Holland get their own page, or should we just put them on the US album pages? Having this page be a combination of US material and Japanese originals has always bothered me, but I don't know what to do about it. So far, Japan is the only country we're dealing with that has reissued so much US material. Sorry to hijack your question! -- Ken (talk) 03:50, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'll try and see what I can do later this week. I know I've seen this CD on Auctions Yahoo. MasterYoshi 04:48, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::I think the reissues should go on the album pages, like we do with Foreign Muppet stuff, and then all be listed here. I don't know that they need their own pages. -- Wendy (talk) 03:22, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry; I guess I said that wrong. I meant to ask, should they get their own discography page like the German and Dutch charts. It is kind of cool to see these all here, since they had been out of print for about 10 years, and then showed up on CD in Japan, and most were never made on CD here. So I guess we can leave them here, and also put them on the individual pages like we've done for the Muppet movies. It's always cool to see foreign reissues! -- Ken (talk) 03:30, 30 April 2008 (UTC) International Albums? I've been thinking. Do these CD's belong in the International albums category? All the other releases in this category are foreign language titles unique to their country of origin. These are just foreign reissues of American material. Granted, they're highly sought after, because they're the only CD releases of these titles in their entirety anywhere in the world, but aside from the artwork, they're no different from something like the UK LP of The Muppet Movie. Any thoughts on this? -- Ken (talk) 06:41, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :I see your meaning, but it's also a sub-category of Category:International Sesame Street Merchandise, so I think that works for this list. —Scott (talk) 02:14, 27 September 2007 (UTC)